


Shame

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Little One [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gawd, I had the dirtiest dream, I’m still blushing, So Dirty, dirty - Freeform, ok the violence tag was, violence tag was just on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: She makes a choice to save her husband. But it’s not what she thought.





	Shame

Life as we knew it was over.

This was no real surprise. The world had been taken over by walkers over two years ago. Normal life had been done away with long ago. But this new development might finally mean the end of my life.

We had been with a small group for a few months. My husband and I knew that being with a group would be safer. After finding a small building that could be a good shelter for us all, we thought that a life could be made there. We had supplies, shelter, and become friends. Things went smoothly until a group of men found us. They demanded we hand over half our supplies, and in return we would be ‘protected’ by this group known as the ‘Saviors’.

The first time they came around, we complied. How could we not? But the second time, Jack, the unofficial leader of our little clan, refused. He couldn’t understand why we had to just give them what they wanted. The one who seemed in charge, Dwight, laughed and radioed to someone he referred to as boss. Minutes later, the rumbling sound announced that more men were approaching. We were ordered to kneel. This wasn’t good.

The man who swaggered around seemed to go for miles. There was a bat resting on his shoulder, wrapped in wire. He was tall, and clearly confident. “Hi, I’m Negan “ he announced, his grin somehow happy and wicked all at once. “Now it seems like we have a few folks here who don’t know how things work now. Who’s Jack?” 

Jack raised his hand. Negan let his smile grow as suddenly the bat was swung, coming down onto Jack’s head. We all gasped, shock taking over. But none of us could do anything. Jack was dead.

“Now, I’m in charge here,” Negan continued. “Y’all can stay in your little camp here. I need an outpost in this direction. My men will come out to collect your ‘donations’ once every two weeks.” He strutted in front of us as he spoke. “You will then be under our protection. No muss. No fuss.” Then he stopped in front of me. “Now who is this little lady?” 

Tears swam in my vision as I whispered my name. He made a show of stooping lower and cupping his ear. “Say that again?” I spoke a little louder, making his grin grow. “What are you doing with this sorry little group? You look like you need to be sitting pretty somewhere far away from these idiots.”

At that my husband made a sound close to a growl. Negan whirled towards him with another sadistic grin. “Oh my my my, you got something to say? You wanna protect her?” Then he started swinging his bat playfully. “You wanna be mister big shot like Jack?”

As he lifted the bat, I screamed “No! No please!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Negan looked at me, something closer to amusement in his eyes. “You trying to protect him now? Oh aren’t y’all cute!” His bat moved lower as he considered a moment. “Tell you what, I’ll give you the choice. If you don’t want him splattered on the the ground, then you have to come back with me and have the pleasure of being one of my wives.”

One of his wives? Was he for real? “Tick tock, sweetheart,” he taunted. “Better hurry up. Time’s a wastin’.” I look to my husband, tears falling. There’s a mix of pain and understanding in his gaze. He knows what I’m thinking. He knows how this will go.  
“I’ll go,” I finally answer. “I’ll go with you.” 

Clapping his hands, he shouts “There you go, sweetheart! Now get up and c’mon!” He shoulders his bat and takes my hand, pulling me along. “We got stuff to do!” I’m struggling to keep up, throwing one more look over my shoulder. My husband won’t look up at me as I leave. I can’t blame him, even though my heart is torn by this.

My plan is to stay completely quiet and hopefully he will forget about me. But as soon as we get into his camper, he puts me into a seat and studies me. “You are beautiful, honey. I can’t wait to see you all cleaned up and ready for me.” We drive off, and I take advantage of being left alone so that I can cry. My life is over.

Hours later, I’m escorted to a large bedroom. I was given the chance to bathe and totally make myself feel human again. Clothes were laid out for me, a black skimpy dress with matching lingerie for underneath and sky high heels. I’m wobbly walking in those shoes. They weren’t typical shoes for me to wear before the world went to hell. Now I’m completely out of practice. But I manage to walk without looking like a galloping cow. Dwight announces me, ushers me into the room, and then leaves.

“Well look at you!” Negan’s voice booms out from across the room. He’s still in his leather jacket and jeans, but the red scarf is draped over a chair and the bat is propped up in a corner near the bed. That bed makes my eyes bug out. It’s huge, clearly the intended showpiece in the room. “Walk over here, strut your stuff. Lemme see your fine ass,” he says as he sits on the sofa.

I make my way closer, not wanting to embarrass myself by falling on my face. Soon I’m right in front of him. His eyes blatantly roam over my body. I almost feel his touch over every inch, making me blush. “Don’t be so shy, sweetheart. You are gorgeous. I knew you’d fit in here just right.” Suddenly he’s standing, towering over me. One arm wraps around my body and yanks me closer, our bodies pressed with no light shining through. “I wonder how I’ll fit in you, little one.”

This makes me whimper. I don’t want to make a sound, giving him that satisfaction, but it’s unavoidable. As my wrists are encircled by one of his hands, he jerks me back. “Show yourself off, sweetheart. You are a prize, my prize.” Then he bends just enough to kiss me

I should not let this happen. There should be no way that I allow him to kiss me. But his presence, his touch, his sheer masculinity has taken control. My lips part, and I can feel him smirk. He knows that he broke me. He moves us, taking slow steps. I know he’s taking me to bed, and that’s not a problem. His free hand unzips my dress and it falls around my feet. So that I don’t trip, he lets go of my wrists only to scoop me up and toss me onto the bed. Immediately he crawls over me. “Undress me,” he orders.

My hands shake as I begin pulling at his clothes. He just lets me work, and I’m thinking he enjoys me having to focus my attention on him. When I’ve unbuckled both belts and open his jeans, I’m shocked to see he’s without boxers. To see him so hard, so big… I know I’m staring like an idiot. “That’s right sweetheart, just for you,” Negan purrs.

Now it’s his turn to focus on me. He doesn’t take his time. No, he’s a man on a mission. The lingerie is thrown off and he pushes me back against the pillows. “Oh look at you,” he murmured. “Already wet for me, aren’t you little one?”

Whimpering and nodding, I finally find my voice. “Yeah, yeah I am.” Tomorrow I can be ashamed of myself. Tomorrow I’ll sit and berate myself for giving in so easily. Tonight I don’t care. My answer seems to please him.

“Good girl. I won’t force a woman, but thank god I don’t have to force you.” He strokes himself, knowing it’s a tease. Shyly I reach out, barely touching his hard cock. Still he hisses and growls. “Oh yeah, you are so ready for this. Don’t you worry, sweetheart. Daddy is gonna take real good care of you.” To punctuate this announcement, he thrusts into me.

I can’t help screaming. Even if he had tried to tell me to stay quiet, I couldn’t. He’s too large, hitting each hidden trigger point made for pleasure. “That’s right baby,” he hums. “Let everybody hear you. Scream for me, I know you wanna.”

Whenever he speaks, my skin heats up. Something about his tone, the mere sound of his voice, sets me off. He knows it too, I think, because he keeps talking. Whispering filthy ideas into my ear as he thrusts harder. I claw at his arms, screaming and thrashing under him as I cum.

He’s grinning down at me when there’s a pounding knock. “What the hell? Go away!” Negan yells. But a muffled voice calls for him urgently, if apologetically. Grumbling and growling, he pulls out and looks down at me. “You stay right here, sweetheart.”

The way he’s been pleasuring me, I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. He pulls on his jeans with quick and impatient motions. Leaving the room, I hear a few muffled voices now. But clearly he handles the matter quickly, and soon is back and pulling me to him as he lets his jeans fall. “Now where was I? Oh yeah… oh I think you’ll like this.”

Negan leads me to a small balcony. With the door open, people could easily see inside and hear what’s happening. He leans me against the doorframe, barely hidden behind a curtain, lifting one of my legs around his waist. “Don’t you try and be quiet now, sweetheart,” he orders, entering me again. “No need to be embarrassed. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Shame almost ruins my enjoyment. But a darker thread of want is pulling tighter. I want to be seen like this. Let him show me to his world. His hips move faster, and I realize that this sort of exhibitionist act only gets him more excited. I scream and curse, starting to cum again. Once more I feel that snap, that overwhelming rush, and this time he follows me over the edge.

Soon he moves and lays me on his bed. “Rest here a bit, baby girl. Maybe when I come back, I’ll take you right on the balcony again.” He winks and teases “Out in the open.”

After the door shuts, I pull the blankets over my body. I almost want to cry. Again I’m feeling closer to ashamed. But something else is pulling, taking over my shame.

I loved every minute of it, and I want more.


End file.
